The blood runners trail
by Angel Dragon Slayer
Summary: Its been a year since the kishin was defeated. Its been pretty normal until two new students come and become quick friends with Maka and the gang. The weapon has a tragic past that comes back to haunt her. Things get even worse when Medusa comes back. Can the gang save they're new friends or will they lose everything they love. Read to find out!


**Hey there folks! This is my first soul eater fanfiction so if its bad, oh well! Now this is an OC fanfiction but the main soul eater gang are still the main thing. Anyway enough of my rambling. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my Oc's.**

Prologue

No ones POV:

"N-no please don't!" A kishin egg begged the person who was currently squeezing his head slowly. Then there was a loud crack, and blood spewed from the kishin eggs head . His red soul appeared in front of the demon weapon and she grabbed the floating orb.

"You could have done that with less pain you know." A voice said in the darkness. The girl looked towards the voice and gave a blank look replying with "Well where's the fun is that?"

Chapter 1: New students.

Maka's POV:

I ran up the stairs leading to the DWMA. Shoot I'm late! I thought and ran faster. My partner Soul, walked sluggishly behind me still trying to wake up.

"Come on Soul! Professor Stein will kill us if we're late for his class." That woke him up and he ran ahead of me afraid of what the crazy doctor would do to us. We finally reached the top and ran inside. We ran past the mission board and noticed a large swarm of students stood by it muttering to each other. I skidded to a halt and walked over to the group of students and pushed my to the front.

"Maka! What the hell are you doing!?" Soul yelled after me. My raven haired friend Tsubaki stood next to her loud mouth partner was in the middle of yelling something and waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's he yelling about now." I asked Tsubaki. "You guys going on a mission?"

Tsubaki shook her head and looked back up at Blackstar saying.

"Actually, he's yelling about a mission someone else went on." I shook my head and replied "Why? He usually is yelling about himself going on a dangerous mission." Tsubaki turned and looked at me and said "I know but the people who went on the mission aren't from this school. And its practically a death scythe mission."

My eyes went wide from the new information. New students? And going on such a high ranking mission? The could easily be killed if they weren't trained probably. Since we haven't seen them around means they couldn't have been here for long.

"Yes. It appears we have new students on the way." A cool voice said behind me. I turned and saw Death The Kid standing behind me with his twin demon pistol Liz and Patty Thompson.

"Yea or a couple of new dead bodies from the sound of the mission." Liz said . That made Patty burst out laughing, but that was nothing new. Soul burst from the crowd and grabbed one of my pigtails and pulled on it saying, "What the hell Maka! First you tell me to hurry up then suddenly you stop and stand here to listen to Blackstar ramble on about how "great" he is!" I maka-chopped him in the head.

"Soul there are new students coming to the academy and they recently went on an almost death scythe class mission! They could die!" He rubbed his head and said "Yea, well thats not are our problem! And we're all gonna be dead if we don't hurry up and get to Steins class." We all ran for the door and squeezed into our seats as the bell rang. Professor Stein came rolling on his chair and stopped right by his desk. He stared at us and turned his screw a couple times.

"So, you all probably know about getting two new students today." He said, and balanced his cigarette in between his lips. We all nodded eager for him to tell us about them. He took a deep drag and continued.

"Now I want you all to not kill them or anything to soon got it?" He said and looked at Blackstar when he said he last part. Excitement built up in me. We were going to meet the new students. _Maybe we can be friends _I thought. Professor Stein motioned at the door and it slowly opened. We all held our breath to see the new weapon and meister pair. In stepped a tall girl with long black hair with electric blue colored streaks. Even for her tall stature she had an extremely nervous aura around her. She wore her hair up in a high pony tail like Tsubaki's. She had on a white T-shirt with a leopard on it, and jeans matched with sneakers.

"Introduce yourself." Professor Stein said. She turned to us and gave a small wave.

"Hello my name is Thalia. I'm a meister and its really exciting to finally be here." She said cheerfully. Stein looked at her and asked.

"Where's your weapon?"

**And scene! Ssooo. How was it? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and I'll post the next chapter soon. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute!**

**Peace!**


End file.
